Maddie Ziegler
Madison "Maddie" Nicole Ziegler, born on September 30, 2002 to Melissa Gisoni and Kurt Ziegler, is an American dancer, singer, actress, model, and television personality. Maddie started out her stardom at the age of seven when she competed on the popular CBS televised dance competition (judged by famous dancers such as Paula Abdul), Live to Dance. Although her episode never aired she to the show's cancellation, there are clips of her performind on the show online. One year later, Maddie's fame sprouted when her mother signed her, as well as her younger sister Mackenzie, onto Lifetime's popular reality television show Dance Moms. The show follows young girls and their mothers across the United States to various dance competitions. In 2012, Maddie was cast for a small role in Lifetime's Drop Dead Diva as young Deb. In 2013, Ziegler guest-starred on Lifetime's Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition, a televised dance competition judged and hosted by Abby Lee Miller, performing a solo on the show. Maddie hit the ball off right in 2014; no sooner had the year changed than Maddie was co-starring in Mackenzie as Mack Z's music video for her hit single, "It's a Girl Party." Maddie's next step was recording and co-starring in the music video for "Freaks Like Me," a song sung by Payton Ackerman, Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes, Mack Z, and Maddie Ziegler, featuring Todrick Hall. Later, popular American singer/songwriter Sia contacted Ziegler via Twitter asking if she was interested in dancing in her music video for "Chandelier." Maddie has received much fame from this music video, including getting to participate in MTV's Video Music Awards, Jimmy Kimmel, the Ellen DeGeneress Show, two appearances on the Today Show: Australia, and many more oppurtunities. Dances Solos Rhythm in Your Nursery Rhymes - tap Sunshine and Lollipops - tap Big Bow Wow - musical theater Somewhere Over the Rainbow - lyrical USO Show - tap Cry - lyrical * 1ST petite solo - StarQuest Dance Competition in Lancaster, Pennsylvania * 1ST advanced mini soloist - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1ST 5-star 9-11 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Providence, Rhode Island Acapella - tap * 3RD advanced mini soloist - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Beautiful - lyrical * 1ST 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Providence, Rhode Island Angel - lyrical * 1ST 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Uncasville, Connecticut Universe - lyrical * 1ST 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Orlando, Florida Disappear - contemporary * 2ND junior solo - iHollywood in Los Angeles, California Manhattan - lyrical * 1ST petite solo - Starbound Talent Competition (Nationals) in Lake Tahoe, Nevada Star of the Show - musical theater * 1ST petite level II solo - Dance Troupe Inc in Greensboro, North Carolina Lights, Camera, Action - jazz * 3RD overall junior solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Nutley, New Jersey Girl I Wanna Be - lyrical * 1ST petite intermediate solo - Hollywood Vibe in St. Louis, Missouri * 1ST junior solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Long Island, New York * 1ST small fry solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Maestro Man - ethnic * 3RD elementary 1-3 solo - MA Dance in Clute, Texas Every Little Step - lyrical * 1ST junior lyrical solo - Hollywood Vibe in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania I'm Already There - lyrical * 1ST junior solo - Fire and Ice Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania All of My Life - lyrical * 1ST junior solo - American Dance Alliance in Miami, Florida Reflections - contemporary * 1ST petite level II solo - Rising Star Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio * 1ST junior solo - Company Dance Competition Quiet Voices - contemporary * 1ST junior solo - Energy Dance Competition in Highland, Michigan * Miss Small Fry - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania In My Heart - lyrical * did not place - Starbound Talent Competition * 2ND junior solo - Energy Dance Competition Airmail Special - tap * 3RD small fry solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Helen Keller - contemporary Looking For a Place Called Home - contemporary * 2ND junior solo - Starpower Talent Competition in * unknown scoring - Starpower Talent Competition in Mom, It'll Never Be the Same - lyrical I Can't Find the Words - lyrical * 1ST 9-11 solo - Starpower Talent Competition This is Me Over You - lyrical * 1ST junior solo - Starbound Talent Competition Piece of My Heart - lyrical * 1ST junior solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Los Angeles, California Telling Myself - lyrical * 2ND junior solo - Energy Dance Competition (Nationals) in Los Angeles, California Don't Leave Me - lyrical Quicksand - lyrical Showing You My Heart - lyrical You Don't Know Me - lyrical Lifeline - lyrical Uphill Battle - contemporary Leaving Berlin - lyrical I'm Trying - contemporary They'll Never Change - lyrical * 1ST junior solo - Energy Dance Competition I'm on My Way - lyrical * 1ST junior solo - Masters of Dance Arts Be Anything - lyrical * 1ST junior solo - Masters of Dance Arts You and Me Against the World - tap Survivor - contemporary Holding On - lyrical Drowning - contemporary Amazing Grace - lyrical * 1ST junior solo - Masters of Dance Arts in New Orleans, Louisiana A Dancer is Born - lyrical Maddie - musical theater * 1ST junior solo - Starbound Talent Competition Birthday - contemporary * 1ST junior solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2ND junior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Down My Spine - contemporary * 1ST junior solo - In10sity Dance Competition Ballerina - ballet * 1ST junior solo - Masters of Dance Arts Timeless - lyrical * 1ST junior solo - Masters of Dance Arts The Game of Love - tap * 1ST overall solo - World Class Talent Experience Come to the Cabaret - musical theater * 1ST junior solo - Masters of Dance Arts Happiness - lyrical * 1ST junior solo - Believe Talent Competition * 1ST junior solo - Energy Dance Competition Fool Me Once - contemporary * 1ST junior solo - Sheer Talent Competition Oscar, Emmy, Tony - lyrical Duets Miracle Worker (with Brittany Pent) - contemporary * 1ST teen duet - Hollywood Vibe in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Everlasting Friends (with Chloe lukasiak) - lyrical * 1ST junior duet/trio - Starbound Talent Competition in Vorhees, New Jersey * 1ST advanced mini duet/trio - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1ST junior duet - Fire and Ice Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Black Swan (with Chloe Lukasiak) - contemporary ballet Inside of Me (with Chloe Lukasiak) - lyrical * 1ST junior duet/trio - Starbound Talent Competition in Long Island, New York Dream (with Chloe Lukasiak) - lyrical We're Alright (with Chloe Lukasiak) - lyrical Confessions (with Chloe Lukasiak) - lyrical Sugar and Spice (with Kendall Vertes) - jazz * 2ND Bodies Electric (with Kendall Vertes) - contemporary Run From Mother (with Mackenzie Ziegler) - contemporary Two Sapphires (with Kalani Hilliker) - contemporary That Girl's Just Gotta Be Kissed - musical theater Trios: Eyes in the Back of My Head (with Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) - musical theater Camille, Collette, and Fifi (with Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) - musical theater Pin-Up Girls (with Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) - musical theater 15 Minutes of Fame (with Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) - jazz Over and Over (with Paige Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) - contemporary * 2ND junior trio - Hollywood Vibe in St. Louis, Missouri Whatever I Want (with Nia Frazier and Chloe Lukasiak) - jazz * did not place - Company Dance Somebody Told Me (with Brooke Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) - contemporary Writing All These Words (with Brooke Hyland and Chloe Lukasiak) - contemporary Nothing More Annoying Than a Man (with Chloe Lukasiak and Kendall Vertes) - musical theater We Believe (with Chloe Lukasiak and Kendall Vertes) - jazz Dance Titles * Miss Petite Fire and Ice 2009 * Small Fry Miss Dance Educators of America 2009 (Rhythm in Your Nursery Rhymes) * Petite Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2010 * Petite Miss Dance of America 2010 * WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2011 * Hollywood Vibe Regional Junior Dancer of the Year 2011 * Small Fry Miss Dance Educators of America 2011 (Somewhere Over the Rainbow) * Petite Miss StarQuest 2011 (Cry) * Petite Miss Starpower 2011 (Angel) * Petite Miss Starpower 2011 (Universe) * Little Miss Starbound 2011 (Manhattan) * Junior Miss Energy 2012 (Quiet Voices) * Junior Miss Starpower 2012 (Looking For a Place Called Home) * Small Fry Miss Dance Educators of America 2012 (Quiet Voices) * Junior Miss Energy 2013 (Maybe They'll Change) * Junior Miss Nexstar 2013 (Drowning) * Junior Miss Nexstar 2013 (Holding On) * Junior Miss Masters of Dance Arts 2013 (Amazing Grace) * WCDE Elite Junior Dancer 2014 * Junior Miss Energy 2014 (Happiness)